Re: Emilia's very own Super Saiyan
by SSJ Subaru
Summary: The peace-loving scholar is taken from the dragon world and placed inside the heart of Lugnica. He soon meets with a kind-hearted girl with silver hair at an alley. They're somewhat similar, yet separate beings. Grim circumstances will constantly separate them, but they'll meet again in another life. (Temporary Curse: The Witch's curse affects Ki abilities for a brief time)
1. (Ch1) Both halfbreeds meet!

**[X]**

**MASSIVE REWRITE**

**ALL SCENES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO GIVE THE STORY A NEW FEELING. THIS WILL ALTER THE ORIGINAL VISION BY A LOT.**

**Despite being cursed by the witch, Gohan is capable of manipulating his life energy, but there's sometimes a twist.**

**[X]**

**SCENE REWRITE**

Dressed in a white tuxedo, Gohan stepped out of Mr. Howitzer's office while hiding his discomfort of fancy clothes.

"Do we have to wear these clothes in our first week of high school? At least we won't need them next week." He muttered while walking past a group of athletic female students who eyed him with fascination.

"Way to rock that uniform, Gohan!" Said the brunette of the group. Then she winked at Gohan and blew him a kiss, causing the scholar to blush as he hid his face behind his notebooks. As he avoided the girl's presence he heard her friends giggling at his expense.

"No point in flirting with Gohan." One of them commented. "I hear that he's a momma's boy."

"~Really? He's so precious!"

Gohan sighed as he took a turn to another hallway. There was no time to spend flirting with the opposite sex because his mother had drilled a very strict code of conduct into him. In a sense, they were right about him being a momma's boy.

After roaming the halls, Gohan arrived at the locker room and took off his uncomfortable jeans and replaced them with much more flexible pants. Upon noticing that he was alone, he began throwing kicks to test the breathing room.

"Alright! This is much better."

Once he stopped testing his kicks, he looked into a mirror and noticed that his new pair of jeans looked very good with his tuxedo.

"Cool, I wonder how I would look like as a Super Saiyan."

He quietly ascended, his hair gradually spiking up into Golden. Then he briefly looked into the mirror and admired his appearance before reverting to normal.

"Wait until I show Goten. He's gonna love this temporary superhero disguise."

Once he was done, he looked for his locker and stored the uncomfortable jeans away before heading to the building's exit.

"Alright, now I'll call for nimbus and return home." Muttered Gohan with relief. His strong hands firmly gripped the exit door and he opened it gently to avoid breaking it with his strength only to find himself staring at a medieval plaza full of people walking past each other.

"Huh!" Gohan's grip tightened as he realized that he wasn't inside the High School anymore. Then he looked up to the sky and then covered his eyes with his notebooks after looking into the sun. Behind him, he heard a glorious plaza fountain where the water sparkled under the sunlight. Finally, he noticed the chatter of civilians walking around him.

Taking a moment to observe his environment, he noticed unfamiliar architecture he'd never seen before. Then he observed the citizens and saw normal humans accompanied by, demi-humans, dwarves, orcs, lizardmen, dog people, catgirls, etc. He had those back at home and it all seemed pretty normal. But the lack of flying cars, capsules, airplanes, cellphones, advertisements, and electronics had left him bewildered.

"Where's the school exit?" He wondered aloud as his mind absorbed all of the information around him. Once his initial shock vanished, he returned to his senses.

'Nevermind that.' He thought while shutting his eyes. 'I should sense for power levels.'

His mind envisioned an unfamiliar landscape filled with small lights surrounded by a dark void of nothingness. The small lights were considered Ki signatures and the dark void of nothingness was the entire planet.

'That doesn't make sense.' He thought. On normal planet Earth, he could envision a massive sphere covered with many small lights. The biggest lights were, of course, the Z-Fighters and occasionally humans with abnormal power levels despite their fragile bodies. But in this world, the lights were smaller compared to his own and it felt like there was a void of nothingness gradually becoming stronger. Strangely, the void has become aware of Gohan's presence and was now observing him with interest.

As his mind observed the void, it stared directly at him as though it was caught in headlights.

'That's pretty disturbing...' He thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, only for a passing knight in silver armor to accidentally push him aside, causing his notebooks to fall into the fountain.

"Oh No!"

He then reached into the fountain to gather his floating notebooks while the ignorant knight stopped in his tracks and looked back with indifference. After observing Gohan's appearance, the Orange Star High School uniform caused the knight to believe he was the son of a Noble.

This would be bad for the knight's reputation if he were to be reported, so he panicked.

"Let me help you, young sir!" Cried the knight as he somewhat humiliated himself by diving into the plaza fountain to pick up the school materials.

The confused scholar stepped back and watched as the silver knight became drenched in water while carefully gathering the three notebooks.

"Here, I humbly apologize." Said the Knight while returning the materials in an apologetic manner.

With visible confusion, Gohan accepted his belongings.

"Um, thank you, sir."

The knight nodded, "Do not thank me, kind sir. I'm to blame for causing this dishonorable scene."

While some bystanders watched in silence, the knight climbed out of the fountain and then returned to his normal patrol as a wet mess.

"That was weird." Muttered Gohan as he watched the knight hurry out of the scene.

Soon the scholar returned his attention to his notebooks and checked them in worry, only to feel his heart sink upon learning that his hard work was unreadable.

"Oh well... It'll only take me 15 minutes to replace this information." He muttered as the bystanders respectfully returned to their devices. Gohan didn't know it yet, but his temporary uniform gave him a wealthy appearance despite not carrying any valuables.

'I suppose I should figure out where I am.' He wondered, instinctively walking to where the majority of people were headed. He approached what looked like a gathering of people in front of a withered down statue as if admiring it as tourists. Then he saw a bald senior wearing fancy attire as the center of attention. He was speaking of unfamiliar historic facts and the multitude marveled at his words.

Just as Gohan approached the gathered crowd, he was halted by two knights who stood in his way as though protecting a local VIP.

"State your business here."

"Oh, I just want directions, sir."

After taking a moment to observe Gohan's school uniform, the knights confused him to be the son of a Noble and visibly corrected their postures.

"H-How may we be of assistance?"

The scholar eyed them with curiosity.

"Where can I find Mr. Howitzer's office?"

The two knights glanced at each other with visible confusion before returning their attention to Gohan.

"Mr. Howitzer isn't a recognized authority figure. Would you care to update us on this issue?"

Now Gohan was visibly embarrassed. Not wanting to be out of place, he figured that he should find the right words to say to make this less awkward on himself.

"Nevermind, I'll find him on my own time. So I'll just leave you to your duties."

As Gohan respectfully stepped away, the two knights gave an unfamiliar salute before returning to their VIP.

'Why did I ask that!?' The scholar wondered while keeping up the calm facade. It didn't seem he was anywhere within Hercule city so it didn't make sense to ask about the high school staff members.

After taking a brief walk to another location, Gohan stopped in front of what looked like a fruit stand of apples and observed the fruit with hunger-filled eyes. This caught the attention of the merchant.

"Hey there! By that look in your eye, I can see that you're hungry!" Said the merchant as he flipped a coin and caught it.

Gohan nodded as he leaned an arm on a support beam.

"I sure am."

"Tell ya what, I'll sell ya two appas a for the price of one_!_ And I don't do discounts, so you better not let this slide!"

"A-appa? Is that a slang term for apple?" Asked Gohan, confusing the merchant as he pulled out an unfamiliar currency.

The man noticed the strange money and halted the Saiyan before accepting the strange cash.

"Hold it! We don't use that in Lugnica."

"Really?" Asked Gohan while retracting his hand with confusion.

The merchant saw the confused look on Gohan's face and suddenly felt compassion.

"So you're just another sheltered son of a Noble, huh?"

Gohan was taken aback, "Sheltered?"

"Listen, our currency looks like this." Replied the merchant while displaying a small collection of silver and bronze coins.

Gohan observed and his confusion visibly vanished.

"Oh, thank you for showing me."

"Whatever, just get out of here." Said the merchant as he shooed the scholar away. The scholar visibly hesitated because he wanted to ask some more questions, but the merchant clenched his fist and shouted, "I said, step away from my business!"

"A-Alright!" Gohan backed away, almost dropping his books in the process. Many bystanders watched the quarrel, so Gohan's corrected his posture before walking away to avoid the marveled gazes people had sent him.

'Why did he call me the sheltered son of a noble? Do I look rich?'

In curiosity, the scholar compared the clothes of strangers with his own and began to agree with the merchant's comment. It now made sense why people thought he was rich.

'So that's how it is. It's safe to say that I'm not in Hercule city anymore.' He thought while stepping into what he assumed to be a public establishment. He knew he couldn't afford to buy anything, yet he was instinctively drawn to the smell of food.

Upon taking his first step into the building, he noticed a small problem. It was an establishment meant for demihumans only.

Most patrons of the establishment turned their attention to the newcomer and scoffed at the sight.

The scholar heard someone comment, "What are you, blind? This is a quiet space for demihumans alone!"

Gohan nervously stepped away while dodging a glass that was thrown at him. The glass harmlessly shattered on the front doors of the establishment and caught everyone's prejudiced attention.

"Sssorry! I'll take my leave!" Apologized Gohan as he stepped out of the establishment to avoid the harsh glares most demihumans gave him. As it turns out, having the appearance of a Noble isn't enough to cause everyone to treat him nicely.

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

"Sigh."

Gohan now found himself seated at a food court outside of a normal restaurant where the patrons were normal humans. A waitress walked around, asking for orders until suddenly approaching the scholar because of his wealthy appearance.

She eyed him with interest before asking, "What would you like, young sir?" while holding a quill and paper in hand.

Gohan looked up and acknowledged her presence.

"I'm just waiting for someone important." He lied with a shrug before focusing his eyes on the streets again.

"Ah! Of course! I'm sure she's a wonderful lady." Said the waitress before respectfully stepping away from the blushing scholar.

'Sigh.'

Gohan hoped that he would wakeup inside the nurse's office with the explanation that he had passed out in class because at least that made more sense than the events of today.

He stared at the pavement where carriages were pulled by unfamiliar reptilian beasts. The sounds of wooden wheels dragging against the ground were drowned out by the chatter of individuals in the food court.

Outside of the food court was the common road and its where he saw a young girl standing on the sidewalk. She was holding onto a basket of fruit and waiting for the next carriage to drive past her. Once it was time for her to cross, she suddenly tripped onto the ground and the fruit in the basket was spilled everywhere.

"!" Gohan immediately stood up from his seat along with several bystanders after witnessing the young girl trip onto the road. If the girl doesn't get on her feet and move out of the road, she would be trampled by the next fast-moving carriage. Dread began to fill Gohan's heart as he watched the girl remain still on the ground.

She would not get up!

If Gohan wanted to save this stranger, he would have to use the instant vanish technique in front of everyone. He momentarily discarded the idea because he saw the girl attempting to get up and escape the danger. But she tripped again and it permanently decreased her chances of survival.

She will now surely die.

'I need to save her!' Thought Gohan as violent energy wrapped itself around his body causing his hair to slightly spike up. The moment his Ki caught the attention of confused bystanders, a dark presence briefly caressed Gohan's heart with passion right before vanishing in an instant.

Because of the brief paranormal sensation, the scholar froze in place and clenched his pectoral with visible shock and confusion. He unknowingly spaced out and wondered, _'What was that?'_ while staring dumbly at what would become a gruesome scene if he didn't act.

Because of his inaction, worried murmurs were expressed by everyone up until a knight in silver armor grabbed the endangered girl by the waist and then rolled out of harm's way with her in his arms. Immediately, the carriage harmlessly passed them as it splattered a stray fruit.

Everyone silently watched before cheers erupted at the sight of the knight giving a thumbs-up to the crowd.

The loud and cheerful vibes outside of the food court caught Gohan's attention and helped him to return to his senses and visibly relax.

"Thank goodness." He muttered in relief. But something bothered him.

'What was that strange feeling?' He worried while massaging his left pectoral. 'If I remember correctly, the sensation of a hand reached into my very being and... did something.'

He closed his eyes and sensed his reserve of power and noticed how calm and untouched it was. He surmised that nothing permanently harmful was done to his life energy and that he could still become a Super Saiyan if the circumstances were correct.

"Young sir!" Cried the waitress as she carefully approached Gohan's side. "W-What happened to y-you?"

Gohan turned around and noticed many eyes staring at him. Judging from the surprised looks on their faces, they must have noticed the small amount of power he was dispersing a while ago. One person, in particular, caught his attention the most. A young maid with short red hair sent him a fierce glare before covering her nose in disgust as she walked away.

Gohan tried sniffing the air as a result but he caught no strange odors in the air.

"Sir?" Asked the waitress while waving a hand in front of Gohan for the fifth time.

"Oh! S-Sorry, but I just lost my appetite." Replied Gohan as he lightly moved aside the waitress to avoid being rude. As he attempted to leave the food court, someone pulled on his arm and stopped him.

"W-Wait! Aren't you waiting for someone important?" Cried the waitress, hoping a wealthy patron wouldn't be so soon to leave.

Gohan looked back with disinterest, "I'm sure she'll understand." And with these words, the waitress released his arm so that he may leave. Bystanders stayed clear from Gohan's path either because his powers frightened them or that he was possibly a Noble. Of course, he's penniless.

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

While Gohan went sight-seeing around the unfamiliar city, he couldn't let go of that strange feeling he had at the food court. His mind replayed the invasive feelings over and over again and couldn't let go of it. He wasn't sure what caused it but a strange feeling lingered in his mind. He had a strange feeling that he should avoid using his life energy to perform anything whatsoever. Despite this, he continued using his Ki to sense for high power levels in the world.

So far he couldn't sense anyone powerful inside the world or outside of it. As usual, none of the power levels caught his attention whatsoever. And gradually the dark void violently vibrated across the world with malicious envy.

It had become annoying.

'I can't take this anymore.' He thought, deciding to stop sensing for power levels at least for a while. It was now that he heard someone shouting curses into the air.

"My wares are stolen!"

Gohan turned around to inspect the commotion then a yellow blur rushed past him. In that very brief moment, Gohan managed to recognize the fast-moving blur as a short teenage girl with a kinky choice of clothes and blond hair.

"Who was that?" He wondered before noticing his wallet and phone were missing from his pockets.

After briefly wondering for the cause, his eyes widened in realization.

'Hold on! Was that a thief?'

He looked forward and watched the blur zigzag around the multitude of people with extreme prejudice against individuals who seemed to be rich. The girl must've confused Gohan to be rich, so she robbed him too.

"Tsk! She's targetting people who seem loaded with cash." He said to nobody in particular. "I guess I should stop her before things get out of hand."

He had no choice but to continue sensing for Ki at the risk of pissing off the unknown force that told him to avoid doing so. So he quietly tracked the girl's power level and calmly followed her, but she took a turn to another neighborhood and lost sight of her.

"Tf!"

He decided to pick up the pace and took off in a full sprint. It wasn't every day that someone in a fancy suit would run while under direct sunlight, so the commoners watched him with curiosity as he ran past them with inhuman speeds.

"Woah!"

"Eep!"

"Huuah?!"

Once he took the turn into another street he tracked the thief's signature entering an alley. As he came closer to the alley, he spotted many strangers passing by in the vicinity so he slowed down to avoid trampling them.

Once he entered the alley, he suddenly noticed three different life energies following him from behind as he walked. The moment he turned around to investigate, he found three hoodlums trying to jump him at the same time.

A small dwarf with a bowl haircut jumped at Gohan's legs and held them tightly.

The scholar looked down and wondered, "What're you-"

"Knock him cold!" Shouted the dwarf.

Soon a big man with purple braids stepped out of hiding and slammed a wooden plank at Gohan's face, the weapon shattered upon impact. Finally, a skinny teenager with colored hair came running at the scholar and jump kicked him on his chest. The coordinated assault caused the scholar to lose balance and fall on the pavement like a stiff statue and drop his books in the process.

"Did it work?" The big man asked nobody in particular but his response was Gohan staring back at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to mug me!?" He asked in annoyance.

"He's still awake after that!?"

They all stepped back and watched the scholar casually return to his feet without a scratch on his face. He instead dusted off his clothes.

"Tsk! Look at him!" Sneered the dwarf as he pointed at the scholar. "He's friggin jacked!"

This comment made them momentarily think about their options, but one of them ignored the warning.

"So? I don't give a shit!" The skinny taunted with indifference. Then he made two small blades appear out of thin air and glared at the scholar. "Listen, tough guy! It doesn't matter how much you can bench press! If you don't cough out what you have, then you're minced meat!"

Gohan shrugged and responded with indifference, "I was already robbed so there's nothing for you to take."

"Bullshit!" Cried the dwarf. "You can start by taking off your clothes."

"Good idea!" Cheered the big man greedily. "I bet those could sell for some decent cash!"

"Yeahhh! Take em off or I'll cut you!" Cried the skinny thug while waving his blades dangerously in the air.

"You don't wanna mess with this guy!" Said the big man while pointing proudly at his fellow accomplice. "He'll actually do it."

"Listen to us if you know what's good for ya!" Said the dwarf with a cheeky smirk. "Don't think he won't cut your nuts off!"

Gohan facepalmed while they continued making empty threats, "Sigh, I tried being nice, but people like you won't leave without a fight."

"Waddya say, punk-"

Like a fast-moving blur, Gohan appeared in front of the skinny thug and palm struck the blades out of each hand. Then he glared at him for dramatic effect.

"This is not a fight you can win." Said the scholar as he caught the two falling blades. Then he shattered them with his bare hands and dropped the remaining hilts as the metal shards were sprinkled across the pavement.

The skinny thug stepped back, "H-How?!"

"Please leave." Said Gohan with a calm, yet hostile demeanor.

"Um..."

The skinny teen nervously glanced between his two accomplices for backup but they shook their heads in fear. Both of them stepped away because they understood the message.

"No way, man. I couldn't see him move." Said the big man while nervously searching for the exit.

"Me neither, we should just go." Said the dwarf with his hands in his pockets.

The skinny teen's shoulder's slumped down in defeat. "Alright, we'll leave."

Before they could leave, Gohan raised his voice, "Hey!" Once they looked back, Gohan continued; "The moment I see you hurting someone who can't defend themself, I will come after you."

"Sheesh, whatever you say, pal." The skinny thug retorted with a hint of sarcasm before approaching the exit with his two accomplices.

The moment Gohan turned away, he heard the skinny thug shouting, "Sike, bitch!" and he charged at the scholar in a full sprint.

Before the skinny teen could land a fist, the scholar sidestepped out of the way, knocked the offender off his feet, then grabbed him by the collar, and shoved his body against the ground.

The skinny hoodlum was instantly knocked out as his head crashed against the pavement.

Soon, Gohan heard someone approach him so he looked up and saw the big man holding a wooden barrel. Upon witnessing his intentions, the man violently threw at against Gohan's head. But the scholar rolled out of the way allowing the barrel to shatter across the pavement.

The big man knew he was screwed the moment the scholar stood on his feet, so he cowered towards the exit. But before the big man could leave, he received a roundhouse kick to the side of his head and it sent him crashing against the brick wall in the alley. The man was knocked out the moment his limp body collapsed on the pavement.

Finally, Gohan looked to the bowl-haircut dwarf but saw him running away while shouting curses.

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

Now that the annoying distraction was dealt with, Gohan glanced at his books and walked over to them, only for a girl with silver hair to appear out of the light and step on the open pages of the history subject.

"N-NO!" Cried Gohan in frustration. "You're stepping on the pages!"

The girl looked down at her feet and yelped in surprise once she realized she accidentally stepped on someone's personal belongings.

"Oh, my stars!" She cried in panic as she knelt down and quickly picked up the books. "Here! Take them back!"

Gohan blankly stared at the silver-haired stranger before accepting his notebooks.

"Thank you."

Gohan thought this would be the end of their interaction but the girl continued apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" She said while bowing her head. "I was chasing someone and thought they'd be inside this alley, but I was wrong! So I'll be heading elsewhere instead-"

"It's fine!" Said Gohan with his finger raised to his lips. "I apologize instead. My books, they're beyond repair. So I'm sorry that I worried you for nothing." Explained Gohan as he flipped the pages of his book, only for some of them to tear off. Because of this, he carelessly continued tearing the pages of his notebook with silent frustration.

"Your books!" She cried while watching him destroy what appeared to be hours of written texts.

"It's fine. I don't need it anymore." Replied Gohan before he tightly gripped the scraps and violently threw them against the walls of the alley. The pages harmlessly scattered across the ground allowing the wind to wisp them away.

"Much better..." He told himself. "I'll replace my work when the time is right.

The female stranger silently watched the scene before asking, "Why did you do that?"

Gohan looked at her with indifference, "Should there be a reason?"

She stomped her foot and raised her voice, "Yes!"

"Hn?"

"With just a small glance at the pages, I could see the passion and hours you poured in your work. I don't understand the contents of the pages, but it was well structured."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You could see that much from the pages I destroyed?"

The female stranger nodded with a smile before proudly pointing to herself, "Of course! After studying the contents of several famous authors, I've grown accustomed to recognizing good writers."

"That's amazing!" Gohan replied excitedly before realizing he had pressing matters to attend to. "Um...'

The girl's excited expression gradually vanished, "Yes?"

Gohan silently scratched the side of his head before asking, "Why are you here again?"

The girl jumped in place after remembering the gravity of her problems.

"I almost forgot!" She cried while placing both hands over her head in shame. "A thief has stolen something very important to me!" It's a small badge with a gemstone on it. Have you seen it?"

Gohan shook his head.

"No. I've never seen it."

"Are you sure?" She asked impatiently. "Try thinking very hard!"

"Please remain calm. I've never seen your badge, thus my answer will remain unchanging."

The girl's shoulders slumped down in understanding. "I see."

"I know how you feel." Said Gohan as he pulled his pockets inside-out to show they're empty. "I was almost robbed twice, so I understand your situation." Said Gohan as he glanced at the two strangers that he had knocked out.

The girl looked at the bodies and gasped, then she quickly ran to the closest body and got on her knees. Gohan watched in curiosity as the girl placed her delicate hands above the person's head to heal the bruises.

Gohan watched in amazement that she wasn't afraid to keep her abilities a secret around people!

'Is it normal to do this around here?' He thought with wonder and amazement before remembering the fast-moving thief who appeared as a blur to most people.

Any bruises that were on the man had now vanished, reminding Gohan of a similar technique. He pointed at her and said, "Wow, that looks like Dende's Healing Technique!"

The girl remained focused on the injured man, "I'm unsure of this Dende person, but you seem to give them much praise."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Replied Gohan before realizing something. "Wait a minute. Why are you healing that man? Aren't you in a hurry?" Asked Gohan with curious amazement.

The girl replied indifferently, "If I help this man, then he'll be forced to repay me with information that I can use."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "But chances are, he doesn't even know the answer to what you're gonna ask."

She remained indifferent and didn't lose her determination, "That may be the case, but my effort wouldn't be in vain if I am to be rewarded with the knowledge that he knows nothing."

Gohan didn't think that made much sense at all.

'This girl is abnormally kind.' Thought Gohan, pitying her pointless efforts.

The buff stranger slowly started waking up, his eyes opened to the sight of silver hair and then he gasped, "What the!"

Gohan immediately made his presence known, "Sorry for knocking you out, but can you please listen to what she has to say?"

Eyes wide, the offender complied, "F-fine!" He remembered the beating Gohan had given him and it scared him into acting straight. "W-what do you want?"

The girl smiled then asked, "Have you seen a small thief pickpocketing random strangers? She's stolen something very important to me and I need it to be returned. If you know anything about her, please tell me."

The man shook his head as he tried to stand up straight. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about." And he sent Gohan a glare that meant _I'll get my revenge_ only for Gohan to send him a glare in return.

The big man walked past Gohan and approached his knocked out buddy to pick him up and carry him on the shoulder like luggage. Then he vacated the vicinity, wondering where the short one ran off to...

Gohan looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry again."

The girl stood on her feet and eyed him in curiosity. "For what?"

"I was the one responsible for knocking him out cold. I was outnumbered 3 to 1, but I should have held back my strength against them. It was irresponsible of me to fight the way I did against weaker opponents." Explained Gohan as he bowed his head.

Gohan looked up to her again and finished, "Because of my actions, you've wasted more of your time by healing that man. If I can make it up to you-"

The girl waved her hands in dismay, "N-No. I-it's fine! Really! You were only defending yourself. When one's life is in danger, sometimes irrational responses are the most appropriate to make, if it means it will save your life."

"Wow."

'No matter how many times I try to take the blame, she finds a reason to believe I'm innocent. Just who is this girl?' Thought Gohan, blushing at her kindness.

She appealed to his human nature very strongly and it would be a shame if anything bad happened to her while she went searching for her stolen badge without protection.

"Hey, um... Here's an idea." Said Gohan innocently. "I think we should search for the thief together. You know, to make up for your lost time."

The silver-haired girl seemed like she dreaded this response. Her silent reaction gave him the impression that she wished for no one's help.

"A-are you sure? You would accompany me?" She asked, doubtful.

Gohan responded with the famous _Son grin_. "Hey, two heads are better than one, right? And I have a general idea of where the thief may have gone, but it's a rough guess. We'll be more likely to spot her if we both search for her."

Suddenly, a childish disembodied voice echoed behind Gohan, "How bold of you to think that."

"Huh?" Gohan turned around and saw nobody but the broken planks. "Where did-"

"Over here, kiddo!"

Gohan turned around again to see a floating cat about the size of his own hand staring directly at him. The cat was hovering in midair 2ft away from his face. He briefly stared in wonder before asking, "Are you related to Korin?"

The cat's features became confused, "Who's that?"

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just saying things."

The girl glanced between the cat and the scholar and then said, "You're an enigma."

Gohan pointed to himself, "Me? Why?"

"I've never seen anyone lower their guard in front of a spirit." Replied the girl.

Then Gohan stared at the floating cat, "He's a spirit?"

The cat giggled in response. "I sure am! And a powerful one if I say so myself."

"Really?" Asked Gohan, observing the delicate appearance of the spirit. Then he glanced at the silver-haired girl and asked, "Are you both friends?"

The cat posed triumphantly. "Friends? We're more than just friends! This girl's name is Emi-"

"Puck!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Hn?"

"Don't say my name to him."

Gohan raised a brow and asked, "Why not? Can I just call you Emy, then?"

The girl blankly stared before nodding in agreement.

"Let's not waste any more time." Replied Emy. "Come and help me find the thief, please."

Gohan didn't get to hear her full name, so he'll be remembering the silver-haired girl as _Emy_.

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

On their journey to find the thief, 'Emy would sometimes steal glances at the scholar as if inspecting him. Maybe that's something normal that women do to make sure that the man accompanying them can be trusted. Gohan would respond by smiling innocently to maybe appear trustworthy. But how could a woman trust a stranger who has yet to give their own name?

As he followed closely behind her, Gohan finally broke the silence.

"Hey, it would be nice we exchanged names." Said Gohan, gaining their attention. "It would make things easier, you know. So my name is-"

Emy shook her head as she interrupted him, "That won't be necessary because I don't intend to be with you any longer than I need to."

Gohan blinked twice, "Why?"

The feline faced Gohan with a smirk, "No offense to you kiddo, but this is her way of being nice to you."

"How's that supposed to be nice?" Asked Gohan.

"That's enough." Said Emy, having the final say. "If you could understand where we came from, then you would know it's for the best."

These words allowed a brief moment of silence in their quest to capture the thief.

Despite the girl claiming to be in a hurry, she took her time by patiently asking people around despite frequently being turned away. Some individuals looked at her with a prejudiced gaze as if they knew who she was. Some individuals would go out of their way just to stay as far away from her as possible. This made Gohan wonder if Emy was some sort of celebrity that he didn't know about?

"Hey..." Gohan broke the silence between them. "Why do they act like that when you show up?" Asked Gohan.

The floating cat who was named 'Puck' gave Gohan a curious stare before Emy turned around to respond.

"I believe they're just too busy to be bothered." Replied Emy, nonchalantly waving her hand to him.

Gohan shook his head in disagreement. He was observant enough to notice there was indeed something wrong.

"It doesn't seem like that to me." Said Gohan, as he saw the next group of people avoid Emy's presence. "They're purposely avoiding you. So can you find it in your heart to tell me what's wrong with you?"

The scholar didn't intend to sound harsh, but the delivery of his words convinced them otherwise.

Emy's nonchalant demeanor quickly vanished, "Excuse me?"

"Watch your tone, mortal." Said Puck with a fierce glare that no cute creature should be capable of. "I can pulverize you into ash and haunt your afterlife for an eternity."

Those final words seemed too brutal to be a bluff, but Gohan wasn't sure how something so small and cute could pose a threat. The Saiyan part of him accepted the challenge but his human half didn't want to be impolite.

"I'm sorry." Said Gohan in an apologetic tone. "I take back what I said."

"It's fine!" Exclaimed Emy, surprising both Puck and Gohan. "I should have just told him already..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gohan in curious amazement.

He could only wonder what horrible things she was hiding from him. 'Was she a convicted felon? Is she a deranged psychopath?' He wondered.

Emy motioned for Gohan to follow her to a less crowded place where nobody could witness her. Gohan nervously followed behind her. She took him to a bridge that overlooked a canal of deep waters and then stopped upon knowing that no stranger would hear her words. She now turned around to face Gohan with a serious expression adorning her beautiful features. Only now, Gohan had just realized how fair she was in her modest appearance.

The scholar exchanged glances between Puck and Emy while waiting for the dark secret to be revealed. He watched with curiosity when Emy brushed her hair aside to allow Gohan to see her pointy ears.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, "You're an elf?" He wondered aloud, his shocked expression was the only thing the girl feared.

"No, I'm a half-elf." She corrected while nervously curling her hair with her fingers.

Gohan simply remained silent and waited for her to explain herself.

Emy understood differently so she repeated herself louder than before, "I'm a half-elf! There, I said it!" Once she quieted down, she shamefully averted her gaze and stared into the waters flowing through the canal.

"Oh! No wonder why you're so cute!" Replied Gohan with a nervous laugh, trying to disarm the tension in the air.

Both Puck and Emy responded with their own confusion aimed towards the halfbreed.

"D-Didn't you hear what I said?" Asked Emy with blush while dumbly pointing a finger at herself. "I said, I'm a half-elf."

Gohan nodded in response, "Yeah, I heard you. But how does being a half-elf correlate to people avoiding your presence? Was it something you did?"

Emy was at a loss for words. "No! I-b-because of the wit-" She stopped abruptly then covered her ears in embarrassment.

Gohan desperately looked around, trying to avoid the feeling of awkwardness that surrounded the two of them. The floating feline casually rested on a support railing and watched the scene with fascination.

The little feline grinned mischievously and asked, "You're not from around here are ya, kiddo?"

Scratching the back of his head, Gohan replied, "Not really... You don't happen to know where Hercule City is, do you?"

Emy finally returned her beautiful gaze to Gohan while the little cat replied, "Doesn't ring a bell, kiddo."

"And I don't recall there existing a city with such a bizarre name."

The male halfbreed frowned and his mind was now full of dread.

"Where am I exactly?" He asked while beholding the unfamiliar sights of the medieval city. "I've never seen this place before."

"No offense, kid. But you'd have to be sleeping under a rock or had lived your entire life in the wilderness. That's the only explanation as to why you don't know about the Dragon Kingdom, Lugnica." Explained the feline with a blunt attitude. "You're standing on the grounds of the Royal Capitol as we speak."

Only more surprises followed and Gohan couldn't keep up.

Looking down at his hands, Gohan replied, "Well, I do live in the wilderness."

"Really?" Asked Emy with a sense of familiarity. Suddenly she entered the Saiyan's personal bubble and stared at his two hands.

"Um..." The Saiyan looked away, being shy.

"May I see your hands?" Asked Emy, innocently.

"S-Sure."

Gohan faced her again and presented her with both his hands but Emy simply took hold of the left hand and then observed his fingers with the eyes of a detective.

"Judging by the sanitary condition of your hands..." Said Emy while observing closely. "You don't seem to be one of the hardworking commoners. Despite this, your body structure is of someone who works very hard in the fields."

Gohan blushed and wanted to comment, but then Emy looked him in the eye and said, "No, I was wrong. With the body you have, you seem similar to the knights of the Royal guard. Are you perhaps the son of a Nobleman?"

"You think I'm the son of a Nobleman?" Asked Gohan, blinking a few times. "Why does everyone say that?"

Emy tilted her head to the side in curiosity, "Are you not? You seem to be well-fed and wear such neat garments. I've never seen anything like them."

"Oh! My school uniform?" Asked Gohan as he dumbly pointed at his orange star badge. "It's nothing special."

"Not special?" Said Emy, before she released his hand and then began to feel around the fabric of his tuxedo, much to Gohan's surprise. Her soft hands were wrapped around his left bicep and she tested the fabric of the sleaves.

"H-hey, I said it's nothing special." Said Gohan with a blush.

"Quit squirming." Said Emy with a frown. "You expect me to believe that you _aren't_ the son of a Nobleman after admitting that you attend some sort of academy?"

With his free hand, Gohan scratched the back of his ear, "Well... I am educated but I'm not from a wealthy family." Said Gohan as he exchanged glances between a bewildered Emy and an amused Puck who eagerly awaited their awkward reactions.

"Is that so?" Asked Emy with fascination. "I'm sure it must be difficult to compete without the backings of a wealthy family."

Upon hearing this, Gohan felt his pride and ego grow just a little bit.

"By the way..." Says Gohan. "Are you sure that you never heard of Hercule City?" He asked, hoping for the confusion to end.

Gohan saw Emy shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Then he saw Puck shrug with indifference, "Still doesn't ring a bell, kid. Honestly, I don't think such a city exists in Lugnica."

_I don't think such a city exists here. _

Gohan was far away from home.

_How did you even end up here?_

His past doesn't exist.

_Where did you come from?_

_A dark presence is watching him._

_Lugnica to kiddo!_

Watching the nervous teen's shocked expression somewhat gave Puck great amusement. So he decided to tease him some more.

The mischievous feline flew closer and touched the girl on the shoulder to gain her attention. Once she glanced at the familiar, the cat whispered; "Careful with how many times you touch the boy, he might become too excited."

The girl's eyes widened in shock and she cried, "How gross!" Then she pushed the scholar away and began dusting off her hands.

"Woah!" Gohan found himself being pushed off the railings and then fell off the bridge into the canal. He would have instinctively hovered in mid-air with his ki but he felt a hand crush his heart the moment he attempted it, causing him to fall flat into the water.

Gohan screamed while being submerged, his back stinging like he had received a ki blast to the spine.

'What the hell was that!?' He wondered in shock. While underneath the water, he began testing his ki to make sure everything was fine with his powers. He placed both hands forward and began generating an attack.

'Kah!'

A small orb of light appeared on each hand and gradually grew bigger.

'Meh!'

He abruptly stopped once he felt the paranormal presence of a person behind him.

"Who goes there!" He screamed while underwater as he turned around and saw nothing but bricks and cracks in the cement.

'I-I'm not crazy!' He mentally reassured himself after learning that nobody was sneaking behind him. The moment his two orbs of Ki were as big as beach balls, they harmlessly dispersed into nothingness.

Now that he was certain that nothing was wrong with his life energy, he looked up to the surface and wondered;

'Wow! Emy's _really_ strong!' He thought while trying to resurface out of the water.

It took a brief moment, but the scholar resurfaced to the sight of Emy panicking as she scanned the water. It hasn't even been a full minute and the girl was seen crying tears.

Feeling bad making her worry, the scholar yelled, "I'm fine! The water was just deep!"

"I told you he would be fine." Said Puck with indifference. "I would have saved him if his life force was in danger." Explained Puck while nodding sagely.

Emy was relieved to hear this but she reached out and pinched Puck's ears.

"OUCH!" Cried Puck as he struggled to escape Emy's grasp. "You're the one who pushed him in the water! S-Stop hurting me!"

"What if he couldn't swim?!" Emy asked harshly. "You'd be the only one who can save him!"

Gohan sweatdropped because Emy was worrying a bit too much.

"Don't worry!" Cried Gohan. "I can swim pretty well!"

Emy released her hold on Puck and then dangerously leaned on the railings to glare at Gohan.

"Come out of the water, please!" She pleaded while dangerously close to falling herself.

Gohan nodded, "Careful there! I'll be out of the water right now!"

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

"Are you okay?!" Exclaimed the half-elf as she helped Gohan out of the water and into the wooden docks.

"I'm fine... thanks." He groggily replied as the water heavily dripped out of his clothes onto the planks. "The sun was pretty hot anyway."

The scholar slowly unbuttoned the upper portion of his tuxedo and took it off before squeezing the water out of it. All he had for an undershirt was a white tank top that was tightly wrapped around his torso, making his abs and pectorals seem pronounced and it didn't help that his entire body was wet.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, the silver-haired girl scanned his muscles with fascination. Despite the half-elf girl having already witnessed the best of what the Royal Guard knights had to offer, the Saiyan anatomy caught her attention the most. The scholar had muscles where it seemed to be impossible to have them! It was so bizarre and yet and all seemed so natural for a boy his age.

The young warriors under the command of the Royal Guard didn't hold a candle to this stranger! She wondered why he wasn't part of the Royal guard by now.

Emy finally wiped the drool off her face as she silently watched from the side.

"I realize that I didn't apologize for pushing you." She suddenly says. "So I'm sorry, I really am."

"Thanks, but let's not forget about finding your thief." Replied Gohan before wrapping the tuxedo's sleaves around his waist and tying a strong knot.

Her mood quickly shifted back to normal, "Of course, I haven't forgotten about her!"

Gohan suddenly noticed Puck's absence, "Hey, where's your buddy?"

"Oh, he's upset and went to sleep it off."

"I figured."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

Once the two halfbreeds continued their quest, they eventually stumbled upon a lost female child after traveling for several minutes. The girl stood alone among the crowd and nervously glanced left and right, trying to recognize her parents among the ignorant people.

Emy glanced at Gohan and he already understood what was on her mind.

"Doesn't that little girl seem lost to you?" Asked Emy, tugging on Gohan's sleeve.

Nodding, the half-Saiyan replied, "Yes she does. Do you think we can help her, somehow?"

Pulling on his shirt, she replied, "Of course! We can't leave her all on her own!" As she said this, she calmly approached the child as non threateningly as possible while dragging Gohan with her.

With hopeful eyes, the child had focused on the two people that appeared in front of her but only to realize in disappointment that these two weren't her parents. Emy calmly greeted her with a, "Hi there! Are you okay?" only for the child to respond by bawling her eyes out.

Emy raised her hands non threateningly. "N-No! Please don't cry! It's okay!"

Gohan could only watch in curiosity. He didn't know what exactly to do to make the kid feel better but he thought the little girl had a resemblance to someone... But who?

'The apple merchant?'

An odd idea formed in the scholar's mind but it was worth a shot.

Gohan crouched down to the child's level and smiled at her as he gained her attention.

"Hi, is your father big and strong and sell fresh fruit at his very own shop?"

The child blankly stared in curiosity until recognizing what the Saiyan was talking about. Her eyes lit up and she hugged the scholar.

"Yes! That's my daddy!"

Gohan almost lost balance before regaining his footing, "Woah! Personal space, please!"

The kid simply giggled in response before instinctively pulling away from him. "Ew, you're soaked in water."

"Hehe, Yeah I kind of fell down."

Emy watched in wonder before breaking into Gohan's personal bubble. "Have you met her father already?"

Gohan slowly backed away to regain his personal space.

"Let's just say that I saw the resemblance and took a wild guess."

Emy's innocent smile had vanished the moment he said that.

"Assuming the parent of a lost child is a dangerous thing to do."

"Right. I'll remember that."

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

It didn't take long to find the father of the lost child. The merchant was busy counting merchandise but abruptly stopped in place once he recognized his kid holding the hands of two strangers. His daughter held the hand of a black-haired teenager and an unfamiliar silver-haired girl. He was momentarily shocked until recognizing Gohan's face from earlier that day.

"What the hell!?" The merchant cried as he stood up from his seat and stepped out of the shade.

Gohan released his grip on the kid's hand then waved at the merchant from afar, "Hey!" Shouted Gohan among the crowd. "Is this your kid?"

The girl accompanying the teenager pinched his ear to scold him, "Are you nuts?! Don't scream like that in a crowd."

"Ow! Sorry, sorry!"

The merchant quickly approached the two of them to receive his child. Once the kid recognized her father, the girl ran as fast as her little body could take her and she hugged him as he crouched down to receive her in his arms.

"Daddy!" Cried the little girl. "I was so scared! But these two helped me find you."

"It's okay, Plum." Said the merchant with a calm tone. "I'm sure your mother accompanied you before she left, so let's find her before she worries too much."

Once the girl calmed down, the merchant allowed the kid to climb on his shoulders to get a good view of the crowd. As this happened, he noticed the teenager attempting to sneak away but the silver-haired girl grabbed him by the shirt while asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere!"

The merchant chuckled and commented, "Didn't think I'd see you again, and now you're soaking wet!"

Gohan turned around and nervously chuckled as well, "I sort of thought you'd be mad at me for showing up again without money."

"Hn! Do you think I care about that right now? Please, take two appas. It's the least I can do after what you've done to bring back my kid." The merchant returned to his shop and took two apples and handed them to the hungry scholar who happily accepted the offer.

The merchant offered the girl some fruit as well but she declined, "No thanks." then the merchant shrugged in dismay.

Taking one bite, Gohan asked with a mouthful, "T-Thank you, sir. But there's something I would like to ask."

The merchant nodded, "Ask as much as you like cause two appas ain't enough to repay what you've done for me."

"Well, where do I start..." Gohan wondered aloud. "Have you seen a young blond girl about 14-15 years old? She happened to steal something very important to my friend here." Gohan gestured to Emy who waved a greeting in response.

The green-haired merchant nodded, "Right, you're talking about Felt. She's the little runt who goes around stealing valuables. You're gonna have to check the slums to find the loot seller. Sorry but that's all I know."

"Thank you, sir. You've done enough to help us!" Exclaimed Gohan before finishing with a formal bow.

Now he has a name he can use to find the thief!

The merchant grinned, "You sure know how to behave yourself despite being an uneducated rich boy. Good luck finding Felt!"

"Uh, I'm not rich."

The scholar's response caused the merchant to frown before turning away, "Whatever ya say..."

Gohan turned to Emy and excitedly asked, "You hear that? We've come closer to finding-" He stopped abruptly after noticing Emy silently fuming with anger.

"?"

Emy noticed the stares she was getting so she changed the subject, "We should go." then she walked in a hurried pace.

"Um." Gohan awkwardly looked back at the merchant who was seen shooing him away.

**[X] Scene Rewrite**

Now with newfound determination, the halfbreed couple explored the slums, asking around as before. Whenever Emy tried asking random people in the ghetto, they would turn her away. But whenever Gohan asked around, he was treated nicely and gained valuable information mostly because he removed the upper body portion of the tuxedo and wrapped it around his waist.

It was now sundown but Gohan had managed to receive the exact information he needed. He formally bowed to the passerby that enlightened him with Felt's location then went on his way to regroup with Emy.

It didn't take long for the scholar to find his way back to Emy who seemed to be waiting for him. She stood under a tree while tapping her foot against the ground. As the Saiyan approached her, he noticed Puck didn't wake up and asked her about it.

"Hey, where's Puck? Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

Emy shook her head, "His time expires at night. I would explain, but have you found the thief yet?"

"Yes! She's right this way! But some guy said that we would have to negotiate with someone if we want our things back."

Emy became very displeased with this revelation, "That's not fair! I need my insignia right now!"

"Don't worry! If things turn out bad, I'll just force them to return our belongings!" Replied Gohan with his famous _Son grin._

Emy faintly smiled at his determination to get their things back.

**[X] [SCENE REWRITE]**

"Here it is." Said Gohan as he stared at what seemed like an abandoned warehouse of sorts. Emy stood closely behind him.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Asked Emy while pointing dumbly at the warehouse.

"There's only one way to find out." Replied Gohan before he closed his eyes to sense for the girl's energy.

Nothing...

Gohan frowned, much to the girl's confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Emy, unknowingly attaching her arms on Gohan's left bicep again.

"It's nothing." Replied Gohan before timidly shaking off Emy's hand from his arm and taking a step onto the front porch.

Before he could make contact with the front door, Emy passionately grabbed onto his arm one last time.

The scholar turned his attention to her again, "Yes?"

"Thank you, for helping me." She said with a blush. "If we manage to catch the thief..." She stopped abruptly and averted her gaze.

The scholar raised an eyebrow, "Then what..?"

Emy shook her head, "It's nothing. Let's get our things back." she said with a smile adorning her lips.

With a thumbs-up, he replied, "Right!" then he firmly pushed open the doors and entered the warehouse.

The doors eerily creaked open and the inside of the abandoned structure was far too dark for Gohan to see anything. Each step Gohan took, he heard the wooden floor creak very loudly. Sneaking around was not necessary.

So he formed a small orb of Ki in his hand and brought light to the entire building. His eyes scanned the vicinity and he found there to be many stolen items from armor and weapons to golden trinkets. On a desk, he found his cell phone resting next to a shattered glass of white liquid mixed with a small hint of red. From the smell alone, it seemed to be some sort of watered-down version of milk.

It seemed like someone was stabbed with the shattered glass because of the red in it.

Upon getting a closer inspection, he suddenly felt the paranormal urge to turn left.

So he did.

The scholar now faced the direction of where he believed he should pay attention to and was greeted with a horrible sight and could only stare in disbelief.

"Ah-aah!" He suddenly shouted.

He found the thief's body lying in a pool of her own blood. Not too far from her, a tall senior citizen with his back against the wall had suffered the same bloody fate. It was a putrid sight to behold and it made him sick. He would have puked if he hadn't already experienced the slaughter of peaceful Namekians in his childhood.

Outside of the warehouse, he heard the muffled voice of Emy shouting back, "What happened?"

"Don't come inside!" Shouted Gohan but his words fell on deaf ears.

The doors creaked open and Emy was heard approaching him.

"What did-!"

*Slaaasshh*

"-Aah!"

Gohan quickly turned around and saw Emy's body collapse before she could reach him. The culprit was nowhere to be seen and neither could he detect their life energy.

There lied the half-elf on the ground with a gaping wound to the back of her neck. Emy was dead and her blood was pouring into the wooden planks.

"What bad luck you have..." Echoed the voice of an unfamiliar woman in the very same room as him. "You've seen far too much to be allowed to leave."

"W-why! Grr!" Gohan gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes glowed an emerald green.

Then he clenched his fists and shouted, "AAAAAAH!" The furniture was briefly pushed aside by an invisible shockwave of energy. His hair briefly became a bright Golden. Then his energy wrapped around his surroundings, allowing him to detect a cloaked woman falling from a wooden plank in the ceiling. The cloaked woman watched him with shock while Gohan glared at her with glowing emerald eyes.

"W-What are you?" She nervously asked with her seemingly meek voice.

Before Gohan could reply, his body quickly reverted to normal as he suddenly collapsed onto his knees with aching pain in his heart. He clenched his chest and groaned as he tried standing up again. The inside of the warehouse became a dark void of nothingness. Its darkness prevented him from seeing the cloaked woman anymore.

"Why!?" He cried in shock. "There shouldn't be anything wrong!"

The woman nervously laughed with relief before regaining the courage to mock him, "What a perplexingly useless ability! What's the point of changing the color of your hair? All to just collapse with weakness!"

"!" His anger quickly turned into fear because of his confusion. He could feel the hairs on his body rising just from hearing the woman's voice in the darkness. Her voice was silky smooth, yet it filled him with dread.

"~Say goodnight, _love_!"

Suddenly, years of training kicked in and Gohan felt himself unconsciously dodging a slash to the stomach. He nearly bumped onto a bar counter because he couldn't see a thing inside the warehouse.

"My, what a fine specimen you are! ~You can dodge my attacks in the darkness? You're quite adept at guarding your bowels!"

That voice echoed right behind him.

Gohan tried attacking the mysterious person with a kick but he instead destroyed some unknown wooden furniture in the darkness.

The room was now a mess so his movements would now be severely hindered. That's unless he flares up his Ki and sends the debris flying away.

"What a wonderful kick that was! I'm sure it would have ~hurt~ if I've been hit by that."

Gohan gritted his teeth in anger and shouted, "MURDERER! I WILL GET YOU!" right before sending a Kiai wave in all directions. The furniture and items in the room were pushed in all directions, possibly forcing the woman to dodge.

The scholar chuckled in the darkness right before wincing in pain and coughing out his own blood. He clenched his pectoral and checked himself for injuries but found nothing.

"Wha-at did you do to me?" He asked with confusion.

Suddenly, he heard the woman's childish laughter echoing from all directions.

"~Ahahah!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shouted in fear.

Above his head, "~I have yet to lay a finger on you."

From behind, "~If we were to dance."

To his right, "~It would be-"

The left, "~Your very last!"

The scholar sent a punch but he hit nothing. "Dammit!" He increasingly began to feel helpless despite being powerful enough to obliterate his opponent with a single hand.

The woman lacked a Ki signature, was completely invisible and her movements made no audible sound, despite this, he heard her humming a beautiful lullaby in all directions. She was the perfect killer and enjoyed doing what she did.

'Maybe I can take her down if I wait for her to make her next move...' Thought Gohan, hoping his strategy would work in this seemingly hopeless fight. He had no choice but to try.

So he stopped searching for her with his eyes and simply closed them shut. He would use his instincts to guide him now.

"~How pitiful that you've accepted your fate." She teased. "At least put up a fight!"

He felt another attack coming, he couldn't see it, but it was aimed for his throat! It was brief, but he could already envision a person's head in the darkness with his mind.

Gohan moved aside as he felt something near-miss him, then he shouted, "Kiai!" and felt his fist connect with someone's face. It was a powerful punch that made the sound of bones crunching. He had just shattered his opponent's nose and sent her collapsing onto a wall.

The scholar remained standing and unharmed.

'Did I win?' He silently wondered before he took off in a sprint to where he thought the exit would be.

'Yes! I'm escaping!' He thought while sprinting at supersonic speeds. But before he could reach the door, he suddenly stepped all over his entrails and slipped onto the wooden planks.

With confusion, he looked to his lower body and was met with a horrible sight.

His response was to exhale deeply in pain, "Hhhhheauhhhh!"

"~Such an amazing catch..." The feminine voice commented as she approached his collapsed body. "My blade nearly shattered as I sliced you open. I was wrong to assume you were weak."

Somehow, the pain he felt immediately vanished as the adrenaline took a very late effect. He tried getting up again, only to quickly lose the feeling of both of his arms, thus he face-planted onto the wooden planks. A small beam of light creaking through the door was the only light source he had to confirm that he now had two stumps for arms.

"HHhhha-"

"~Nah-ah-ah! It's demeaning to ignore a pretty lady."

'A-Am I going to die!?' He thought with visible shock. 'I _need_ to escape! Escape!'

With no other thought in his mind other than to 'ESCAPE' he tried crawling with his legs only to lost the feeling of those too.

"Ff-AAAA! Aaaaah!" He stopped in his tracks and his body flailed helplessly on the ground.

"I'd say take a seat, but you seem intimate with the ground. ~How lovely." Said the woman with a lovey-dovey voice.

The scholar was now becoming light-headed and began to lose the ability to hear the woman's pleasant voice.

"~Don't leave me yet." She said as she flipped over Gohan's limp body to take a good look at his pained expression with the moonlight creaking through the door.

"Hhhhauehhhhh." He said as he finally had a good look at her beautiful eyes full of hope and pride. The punch he landed on her face was nonexistent as if she had a regeneration factor.

"Shhh!" She hushed as she placed a finger on his lips. "Take a good look at my prized possession." She said as she presented him with a shattered, bloody Kukri along with a new one for side-by-side comparison.

His confused eyes scanned the two blades before blacking out completely. He luckily didn't get to witness the woman complain about her shattered toys.

**[x] [SCENE REWRITE]**

"I said we don't use that currency!" Shouted the merchant while stepping out of the shade of his tent to stare down the scholar.

"Huh?!" Gohan fell backward and dropped his books onto the pavement, causing a small crowd to watch the quarrel. Extreme confusion filled the scholar's mind as he went to pick up his things and stumble on his way out of the crowd of people.

'What just happened?' How did I end up here?'

His heart rate was elevated and he began to have a cold sweat. He continued walking away until straying too close to an alleyway only to end up being pushed into it by two- no, three hoodlums.

He dropped his books and he was dragged to a wall where he heard a familiar voice.

"Cough out your stuff, or else!"

"Ah?"

Because of Gohan's confused staring, the scrawny thug with colored hair punched him in the face before holding a knife to his throat. For a brief moment, the scrawny thug hissed as he shook the pain off his fist.

"Hurry it up, pretty boy!" He taunted, nearly spitting into the scholar's eyes. "We don't have all day to play with you!"

Gohan glanced between the stranger that held him at knifepoint and then he stared at the history subject that lied open on the ground. For a moment, witnessing the pages fly open helped him forget the gruesome death he suffered, filling him with rage.

He returned his attention to the closest thug and grit his teeth, glaring at him while purposely pushing against the blade with his throat. The blade pushed itself deeper into his skin, yet failed to draw blood.

The hoodlum with purple braids panicked, "Chin, take it easy! He'll kill himself like that!"

The scrawny thug panicked, "Don't say my name out loud, you prick! What if someone-"

"STEP OFF!" Growled Gohan as he firmly gripped the wrist of the knife-hand and nearly crushed its bones.

"Waah ow, ow, ow, ow!" The thug groaned in pain as he used his free hand to pry open Gohan's mighty grip. It was a vain effort because he was headbutted on the nose and then stomp-kicked on the stomach, forcing the armed thug to collapse onto the ground without air in his lungs.

"Woah!" The two remaining hoodlums glanced between their downed comrade and Gohan's furious glare. The scholar was seen holding the blade but he dropped it and kicked it aside.

The scholar's fierce expression targeted the large man with purple braids while ignoring the dwarf with the bowl haircut. The large man stepped back in momentary shock just when Gohan took one step closer. After realizing this, the man shook off his fear to regain his courage to fight.

"You should've known your place!" Shouted the large man as he threw a haymaker punch at Gohan who saw him moving in slow motion. The scholar considered kicking the man's elbow out of its socket but shuddered at the thought after realizing the monster he would become.

So he caught the man's arm and then moved behind his opponent to trap him in a submission hold.

"H-How!?" The offender cried before his spine was kicked so hard that his face crashed onto a wooden barrel. The entire thing shattered upon impact, managing to knock him out.

Two were down, so now it was time to teach the dwarf a lesson. Gohan focused his attention on the little runt but saw him running out of the alley and into the crowd.

Moving on...

Gohan saw that his history subject was wide open on the ground so he quickly went to pick up his things, only to see Emy taking a turn and entering the alley. They both would have kissed each other on the lips if Gohan had not already anticipated the girl crashing into him. So he instinctively protected his face with his books as she crashed into him, kissing his notebook instead.

Gohan lowered his book and was met with an embarrassed half-elf blushing madly as she stared at him.

"Ah-I-I'm so s-sorry!" She nervously said. "I'll be careful next time!" Exclaimed Emy then briefly paused to stare into his onyx eyes, as if wondering what would have happened if the stranger had not shielded his face with a book.

'She's still alive?' Gohan thought as he stared into the girl's amethyst-colored eyes.

They briefly scanned each other's bodies, the scholar eyeing her with a sense of familiarity while the half-elf looked at him like a stranger. Finally, the half-elf came back to her senses and walked past him.

"I must leave. Goodbye." Said Emy, before she took off in a full sprint managing to leave him behind. The scholar watched as she vanished into the alley, the last thing he saw of her was her silver hair.

Returning his mind to urgent matters, he thought, 'But I saw her die... Do I have future-seeing powers!?'

Were the previous events some sort of warning? His fascination didn't last for long because of reality setting in. While pacing back and forth, he figured that the same events would occur if he didn't do something to prevent them.

He didn't wish to remain a bystander to a brutal scene, so he checked his surroundings to make sure that nobody was watching him. He considered using his powers of flight but stopped for a moment, anticipating that his heart would be crushed if he attempted to use his Ki.

"Well, here goes nothing." He wondered aloud as he stood in a prepared stance. To his surprise, a milky white aura surrounded his being, allowing his feet to hover a few centimeters above the ground.

"I can fly!" He cheered aloud. "Perhaps that was just a bad dream I had. Not being able to use Ki would be pretty bad."

The dirt and pebbles on the pavement below were pushed aside by wind as he carefully ascended a few centimeters higher.

"I can do it! I can win! I! Can! Do! It!" He cried with newfound determination, ascending higher only to suddenly feel someone clenching his heart with envy.

"Grrah-ah!" He cried in pain as a wooden barrel broke his fall to the ground. As he quickly pulled himself out, his head was lowered in shame, believing that he was lured into a false sense of security.

'I can't believe it.' He thought while staring at his two hands. 'If I can't use my power, then what can I do? Surely, I could move at lightning speeds without Ki. I'm sure my father managed it in his childhood days!'

"There he is!" Shouted the familiar voice of the bowl-haircut dwarf. "The punk that beat down Chin and Ton!"

Gohan turned his attention to the sudden disturbance that entered the alleyway. The little dwarf had brought a gang of seven more thugs with him and he pointed an accusing finger at the scholar. The seven thugs all held sharp and blunt objects to use as weapons against the scholar.

"Great, so you brought your dirtbag friends?" Gohan muttered out loud. "Fine, I'll put you in your place."

"What did he say about us?!"

"You're gonna die today, fool!"

"Go! Get him now!"

The seven thugs all rushed Gohan all at the same time, some of them quickly circled around the scholar to cover his blind spots.

The first offender to enter Gohan's personal bubble charged with a knife but was parried aside with minimal effort and then the man was shoved into someone else. The scholar didn't apply his martial arts on him because of the primitive streetfighting style that was being used against him.

The next attacker swung a rusty pipe and it near-missed Gohan's head as he tilted to the side with minimal movement before swatting away the weapon and grabbing the thug's arm. He pulled the arm to allow the offender to lose balance and then pushed him into someone circling him.

Finally, three attackers from his blind spot all attacked him at the same time. Instead of dodging their attacks, turned around and charged towards them with the force of a bull and brutally toppled each one of them just by shoving them with his elbows.

Everyone eyed him in shock as three men crashed against the walls of the alley. They instantly lost consciousness with a single hit.

"Are you all done?" Asked Gohan in an annoyed tone. "At no moment did I feel obligated to fight seriously."

The remaining four thugs glanced between Gohan and their exit. They noticed how calm, yet angry the scholar was. Then they saw their three best men lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hold on, is he a knight?" One of them wondered aloud.

Everyone eyed the frightened offender in curiosity.

"Why would you think that?" Another one quickly asked with an expression of doubt.

"Think about it!" Exclaimed the frightened offender as he pointed an accusing finger at the scholar. "Judging by his rich clothes, it's possible that he's an off-duty knight."

Upon hearing this, they all instantly agreed based on the events that transpired.

"L-Let's get out of here!"

The four conscious thugs turned their backs and dropped their street weapons and ran away as fast as they could. The small dwarf who watched from the distance was shocked at the conclusion of the fight and soon fled once Gohan glared at him too.

"Hm..." Gohan hummed once the coast was clear. "I guess I do look rich with my school uniform." He commented while patting his orange star badge.

"Nevermind that." He turned around and took off in a sprint to follow after Emy's trail. "I should test the limits of my abilities without using Ki."

The moment he took a turn to the next alley, his speed quadrupled as he ran past a family putting up their clothes to dry.

"Keep quiet!" Exclaimed an old woman just as Gohan ran past her younger family, shockwaves caused the clothes to fly in all directions.

The scholar continued running past familiar places while accidentally pushing people aside with his shockwaves.

"I had no idea I was this fast without Ki!" He excitedly wondered aloud. "If I wasn't afraid, I could have used this to fight that assassin!"

Because of his incredible speed, he caused too much commotion and people managed to see his face and anticipate his arrival. The air that pushed against his face prevented him from hearing people, but he knew they were commenting about the disturbance he caused.

This slightly bothered him because he didn't want to be the center of attention. He knew that he needed to run much faster but wondered if it would be safe to do so in a crowd of people. Once he took a U-turn into another street, he saw a band of silver knights moving government equipment into lizard-carriages and they all happened to be blocking the entire road.

It was brief but they all noticed him heading to their position in a full sprint. One quick misunderstanding later and they were all quick to draw their swords at the speedy stranger.

"Halt!" Shouted the knight commander as his underlings all gathered in defensive positions.

The scholar frowned before increasing his speed tenfolds and became a blur before he jumped very high. The knight's below watched as the scholar flew above their heads and over the lizard-carriages.

"Hu-what!?"

"He flew!"

"Wooo!" Shouted Gohan with a triumphant voice echoing across the foreign city. The world below him became smaller as he continued flying upwards. He happened to underestimate his own strength as he accidentally flew 15 meters high and gracefully landed on the roof of a tall tower overlooking a protestant-inspired church.

"I think I overdid it..." He muttered nervously before looking down on someone familiar.

Emy could be seen holding the hand of a little girl he recognized as the daughter of the apple merchant.

Gohan smirked and muttered aloud, "She'll never change." before turning around to head the other way. He decided that he would not involve Emy with anything dangerous and left her to wander around at her own pace.

Gohan will deal with the cloaked assassin on his own terms.

**[X]**

**DELETED REWRITE SCENE**

**[X]**

"There he is! The punk that beat down Chin and Ton!"

Gohan turned his attention to the sudden disturbance that entered the alleyway. The little dwarf had brought a gang of seven more thugs with him and he pointed an accusing finger at the scholar. The seven thugs all held sharp and blunt objects to use as weapons against the scholar.

"Darn it I don't have time for these thugs!" Thought Gohan loud, now getting onto his feet and getting into his fighting stance. "This seems different than the last time." Gohan muttered out loud.

"So he's gonna fight us?"

"What an idiot!"

"You're gonna die today, fool!"

"Go! Get him now!"

The seven thugs all rushed Gohan all at the same time, some of them quickly circled around the scholar to cover his blind spots.

The first offender to enter Gohan's personal bubble had their left knee shattered by a swift stomping kick before he could do so much as lift a finger, then he was kicked aside allowing the next offender may come forth.

A rusty pipe near-missed Gohan's head as he tilted to the side with minimal movement before swatting away the weapon and grabbing the thug's arm to use him as a shield for the attacker coming right behind Gohan.

The human shield suffered a severe blunt force to the face by a hammer. Bloody teeth were sent flying out of the person's mouth before Gohan pushed him towards the other offenders.

As they stumbled all over each other, Gohan sprinted past two thugs that sneaked behind him so that he may attempt to escape.

He successfully ran past them to quickly pick up his books.

"Coward! Get back here!" One shouted as the rest pursued the scholar with malicious intent.

The scholar shouted back, "Are you guys sure you know who the coward is?" as he ran into a crowd of people.

"Take it like a man, you little shit!"

As the scholar ran past the surprised crowd, he looked for a high up place he could lose his attackers. If he could somehow parkour over a building, he might just lose them. They didn't seem agile enough to keep up with him anyways.

Bingo!

He saw a three-story-building that had fancy balcony windows that were firmly supported by thick railings below and on them. The railings seemed sturdy enough to support the weight of a person so it was worth a shot. He didn't wish to discard his books, so he decided to use a single arm for this dangerous stunt.

With his books firmly hugged by his left arm, Gohan ran towards the tall structure and proceeded to run on the walls and jumped as high as he could until he managed to grab onto the railings of the first-floor balcony with his right arm. Hearing the thugs too close to him, he quickened his pace and climbed the railings until needing to jump onto the second-floor balcony. He could only use one arm to hang on for dear life.

This action had caught the attention of some bystanders and slowly, people had stopped what they were doing to watch what would happen.

"What's he doing?"

"He might fall!"

"What's going on?"

"Look, up there!"

The thugs that followed him soon realized the amount of attention they would get if they persisted to give chase, so they quickly mixed into the crowd and vanished among them.

Yet, Gohan continued climbing and soon reached the very top of the structure. He now found himself grabbing onto the bricks for dear life because the roof was designed in a fancy triangular shape.

His breathing was heavy and his heart rate was elevated. Heights normally wouldn't scare the halfbreed, but he couldn't fly and he didn't know if he would survive falling back down. He indeed summoned quite the crowd of people who thought the scholar might be attempting suicide.

He could briefly hear among the voices below, "Don't do it!" and "You have much to live for!"

Looking down, the scholar shouted back, "I'm not going to jump!" Then he began running on the rooftops and escaped from view.

[X]

Pretty soon, Gohan found a quiet place to climb down so he carefully jumped from the roof onto a smaller structure and then learned that it was safe to return to the ground. Once his feet met with the pavement, he was met with two knights in silver armor grabbing onto his two arms and shoving his books onto the ground.

"Woah! My books!"

"You're under arrest for trespassing onto a Nobleman's property!' Explained the knight that firmly held Gohan's right arm and shoulder.

"Wait, I was?" Asked Gohan as he took a while to observe his surroundings, judging by the wealthy decals in the vicinity and the massive inground swimming pool, he had entered an important person's backyard.

"Don't do this, I was just escaping from some thugs!" Protested Gohan as he was being dragged away. "Just show me the exit and I'll leave!"

"Shut it!" Shouted the knight to his left.

"It's not fair!"

Then he was met with silence and they would no longer respond to him because they've already made up their minds.

There were only two knights in the vicinity so they weren't a threat to him. Gohan knew he could easily break free and escape the law! He knew that he was strong enough to take them down. Yet, with that thought in mind, following the rules and the law of the land was something the scholar was taught to do. He didn't want to serve an unjust sentence in prison but had no choice but to do it!

His shoulders slumped downwards as he allowed himself to be taken away. As they took him away, Gohan suddenly remembered the gruesome images of Emy's death inside of the warehouse. The innocent blood that was spilled, the anger he felt when he could have stopped it with his power.

'No! I cannot allow that to happen! I will change the future!' He thought before using his own Saiyan strength firmly stop in place, spin around, and launch the two heavy knights into the air. One of them collapsed into the swimming pool and caused a loud splash of water while the other knight hit his head against a brick wall and remained unmoving from his position.

They were down for the count, but he knew that more knights would arrive because of the noise he had caused.

Gohan took his first step with the intention to leave the vicinity but soon realized that the knight under the water was too heavy to swim and seemed to be desperately panicking to escape drowning.

"H-help!" *splash*

Gohan sighed before getting closer and reached for the knight's arm and yanked the person straight out of the water and tossed the person onto dry land. Then he watched the knight lie on the ground while coughing water out of the helmet.

He would be fine.

Now hearing rapid footsteps of other guards heading to his position, Gohan looked for his books and picked them up before going for a full sprint towards the slums.

He had to make sure he didn't waste too much time with these frequent distractions.

* * *

**_I can only upload whenever I have time because I am a correctional student and lack the time to slack off in the academy. So sorry if I don't ever update this again. Someone could always make a better story than me. I'll happily read theirs when I'm on break._**


	2. Story Rewrite! Chapters 2 and 3 deleted

**Chapter 2** was deleted because it is being rewritten.

What happened to Chapter 3 after months of waiting?

**Chapter 3** is 100% completed but I don't intend to upload very quickly. I need enough reaction time to learn about my mistakes.

What happened to the **One Punch Man** Story I adopted from **SSJ Red Graffiti**?

I'm not in a hurry and need a lot of time to think. I'm even at the risk of giving up entirely because of how serious I am about not uploading the moment I finish something.

I think I'm taking an extreme approach to the advice I was given by **SSJ Red Graffiti**.

His mistake cost him his motivation.

I should hopefully be able to upload both chapters 2 and 3 at the same time when I'm done.

Cheers!


End file.
